


Dragon Legends

by JennyMarie1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creature Harry Potter, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMarie1980/pseuds/JennyMarie1980
Summary: Reworking of my story Age of the Dragon. Starting during 2nd year in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry learns that there is more to the Potter family than anyone knows.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	1. The Legend Begins

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Dragon Legends**

**Chapter 1: The Legend Begins**

Centuries ago, before there was a Statute of Secrecy or a Ministry of Magic, Dragons roamed free. As Humans, magical and Muggle, branched out in the world the Dragons found their territory lessened. Dragons were openly hunted and while they were hard to slay their numbers soon decreased.

One day a man came upon a Dragon while travelling. The Dragon was badly hurt and there were six men lying on the ground dead. The man was able to heal the Dragons wounds and convinced him to follow him to a nearby cave where he could rest.

The next morning when the Dragon woke there was a pile of food and some water waiting for him. The man who healed him was sleeping against the wall. The Dragon ate the food and drank the water and was going to leave, but felt there was something about the man that had saved him and so he did something that no Dragon had done with a Human before. The Dragon bit into the man’s arm while pouring his magic into him becoming his bonded companion.

The man woke up as the Dragon bit him and was scared that he would be killed, but the Dragon released him with a flash of magic and the bite mark disappeared. The Dragon and the man looked at each other for a while before the man heard,

 _“Thank you for healing me, Wizard.”_ said the Dragon.

“You’re welcome, but how is it that I can understand what you are saying?” asked the man.

 _“I have bonded with you as your companion. In time I can teach you how to speak in our language.”_ said the Dragon.

“Well as you are my companion I should introduce myself. My name is Nicodemus Potter. Do you have a name?” asked Nicodemus.

 _“My name is Alagor.”_ said Alagor.

Over the years Alagor taught Nicodemus how to speak the language of the Dragons. Nicodemus found that it was similar to Parseltongue and that he could converse with snakes as well. Some other benefits came from the bonding. Nicodemus was able to form scales over himself at will that could withstand spell fire like a Dragon and a tail that had spikes on it like his friend Alagor’s. He also could make Dragon wings appear from his back. When he made all of these appear together he called it his Dragon form.

What surprised both Nicodemus and Alagor was that Nicodemus’ descendants also had these abilities. Alagor found other Dragons who would bond with the other Potter’s when he could, but the Dragons numbers had severely decreased.

Wars over the centuries decimated the Potter family and with the Statute of Secrecy in place along with Ministry regulations limiting where and who could have access to Dragons the magic was forgotten.

**Wednesday, May 19th, 1993**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

“Let’s see how Slytherin’s Basilisk fares against the famous Harry Potter. _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four._ ” said Tom.

The mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin opened and a massive snake came out and Harry closed his eyes so he wouldn’t be killed by looking at its eyes.

 _“What is your bidding, Master?”_ asked the Basilisk.

 _“Kill him.”_ said Tom gesturing toward Harry.

The Basilisk slithered towards Harry and opened its mouth to strike, but then stopped.

 _“You smell like my old master, Salazar. There’s something else to your smell also, something familiar, but I can’t quite remember it. What is your name?”_ said the Basilisk.

 _“I’m Harry Potter. What do you mean I smell like Salazar Slytherin?”_ asked Harry.

 _“Young Harry, you can open your eyes. Those who can speak Parseltongue are immune to my eyes killing gaze. What I mean is your blood smells the same. You must be a descendant of my old master. The abomination that is ordering me now is a remnant of my current master. My current master is nothing like my old master. He is a descendant, but his smell was wrong and he had me kill a Muggleborn girl, which is something my old master would never have had me do. And now his remnant has made me attack several in the school I was meant to protect. Will you help release me from him?”_ asked the Basilisk.

 _“I can try, but I don’t know how.”_ said Harry.

 _“What are you doing? I said kill him!”_ yelled Tom.

 _“Grab the book. It is what is allowing him to steal power and life from your friend.”_ said the Basilisk.

Harry ran passed the Basilisk dodging spells sent from Tom and grabbed the diary out of Ginny’s hands.

 _“Hold the book out and I’ll bite into it. My venom will destroy it. I promise not to bite you.”_ said the Basilisk.

Harry held the book out and the Basilisk came down with his mouth open. Harry could see the venom dripping from its fangs. Spells continued to hit the snake as Tom tried to stop what was happening. The Basilisk bit into the book and there was a shrieking scream as the diary disintegrated and Tom was blasted apart. Once he was gone Ginny immediately woke up. Harry ran over to her and told her to close her eyes and to keep them closed until they left the chamber.

 _“Thank you for helping get rid of Tom. How can I help free you of his real self’s control?”_ asked Harry.

 _“As you are descended from Slytherin’s main line you can bond with me and it will override the bond with a lesser descendant. I will have to bite you to bind myself to you. I could’ve done it earlier, but the bond is better if done with your willing consent.”_ said the Basilisk.

Harry nodded and held out his arm and the Basilisk bit him. When she released his arm there was a glow and the bite marks disappeared.

 _“Do you have a name?”_ asked Harry.

 _“My name is Saljeeria, but my old master always called me Sally.”_ said Sally.

 _“I’ll call you Sally. Are you ok down here by yourself? Do you have enough food?”_ asked Harry.

 _“There is a passageway that leads to the Forbidden Forest that I can use when I need food, but it has been blocked off for quite awhile.”_ said Sally.

Harry had Sally show him the passageway and he cleared the rocks that were blocking the exit.

 _“I need to go and get Ginny out of here. I promise I’ll come back and talk to you some more later.”_ said Harry.

 _“Until then, young Harry.”_ said Sally.

As Harry was getting back to the cave in Fawkes showed up and helped all of them get to the Hospital Wing. Ginny and Lockhart were both put into beds, but neither Harry nor Ron were hurt so they were taken to Dumbledore’s office where they received awards for special services to the school for saving Ginny. Dumbledore wasn’t happy that the Basilisk was still alive, but Harry reminded him that he was currently the only one that could even get into the chamber and that he just had to announce that the Basilisk had been killed and the chamber sealed to keep anyone from being curious about finding it again. Lucius Malfoy showed up and tried to find out what happened and when he learned that Dobby had warned Harry he dismissed him and left.

**Friday, May 21st, 1993**

**Hospital Wing**

Two days later Harry was in the Hospital Wing again sitting with Hermione and Madame Pomfrey came and administered the Mandrake Restorative Potion to her and the others who’d been petrified. He told her everything that had happened since she was petrified including how he was now bound to the Basilisk which is something that he didn’t mention to Dumbledore. She thought it was crazy, but was interested at learning that she was there to protect the school and not to kill Muggleborn’s like everyone thought.

**The Chamber of Secrets**

That night Harry went back down to the chamber to see Sally.

 _“You’ve returned, young Harry.”_ said Sally.

 _“I would’ve been back sooner, but my friend has been in the Hospital Wing and I needed to be there for her until she woke back up. She just did this afternoon. She wants to meet you, but I told her it wouldn’t be possible because of your eyes.”_ said Harry.

 _“I have a second eyelid that I can use that’ll keep any of your friends from dying so she would be safe if you want to bring her down.”_ said Sally.

 _“I’ll let her know. The other day you said there was something else about my smell. What did you mean by that?”_ asked Harry.

 _“You have the smell of another creature, but I can’t quite figure out what it is. Your name is familiar also. I remember Salazar speaking about your family. Perhaps you’d find something in one of his journals.”_ said Sally.

 _“Salazar’s journals, like most of the Founder’s things have disappeared to time.”_ said Harry.

 _“Come, young Harry. Let me show you something.”_ said Sally slithering over to the mouth of the statue and going inside.

Harry followed her into the statue.

 _“This is where I sleep, but if you speak to this wall over here you’ll see what else is in this chamber.”_ said Sally.

Harry walked over to the wall and saw a snake carved into the wall and like with the other entrances he said,

_“Open.”_

The wall opened up and inside was a bookshelf, a fireplace, a desk, a dresser and a bed.

 _“The bookshelf contains the Slytherin Grimroire and his personal journals. They hold accountings of his travels before he even met up with Helga, Rowena and Godric. The books can’t be removed from this room or copied so you must come down here to study the information in them.”_ said Sally.

 _“The school year is almost over so I’ll have to look at them next year, but I will bring Hermione down to see you before we leave for the summer.”_ said Harry.

 _“In the desk there is a ring that will allow you to appear in this room if you ever need to.”_ said Sally.

Harry went over to the desk and opened the top drawer and found the ring along with a note.

**_To my Descendant,_ **

**_If you have found this chamber then you have passed the first test. To be my true Heir and carry the name Lord Slytherin you must place the ring on your finger and it’ll determine whether you are worthy of my name. If you pass the test go to Gringott’s and show them the ring and you will have access to my vault._ **

**_Salazar Slytherin_ **

Harry placed the ring on his finger and there was a burst of magic and the ring resized to fit his finger.

 _“Sally, did Tom know about this?”_ asked Harry.

 _“He did, but when he tried to put the ring on it rejected him and he was not allowed access to this room again. All he could’ve accessed was the main part of the chamber.”_ said Sally.

 _“I don’t understand how I am related to Slytherin. My father’s family isn’t connected to the Slytherin line and my mother was a Muggleborn.”_ said Harry.

 _“The journals might tell you, but your best chance at finding out would be to ask the Goblins. They can perform a lineage test for you and tell you.”_ said Sally.

It was getting late so Harry said goodbye to Sally and headed back to his dorm and went to bed.

**Friday, June 4th, 1993**

Since exams were cancelled for the lower years and the sixth years there wasn’t much to do the last days of the school year. Harry offered to take Ron with him and Hermione, but Ron said that snakes weren’t any better than spiders and let them go on their own. Hermione loved seeing the magnificent snake and wished she could’ve spoke to her. They spent a few days looking at some of the journals, but there was so much information they decided it would be better to wait till they returned next year.

Hagrid finally was released from Azkaban in time for the Leaving Feast where Gryffindor won the House Cup again. While everyone was eating and promising to write over the summer, Harry was thinking about how he would have to endure three months at the Dursley’s.

The next day everyone was at Hogsmeade Station and getting on the Hogwarts Express happy to be going home. Harry wasn’t one of them. Yes he was going to the Dursley’s house, but after finding out that he was related to Slytherin it made him feel even more than before that this was his home.

**Dumbledore’s Office**

On a shelf in the Headmaster’s office a silver orb-like device started spinning and smoking before bursting and setting fire to the shelf.

 **Author’s Note: Here is the rewrite of Age of the Dragon. This story is not going to follow everything that was in the other story. As from above, you can already see that Harry will be bonded to the Basilisk as well as the Dragon from the tournament. Also we will have third year to get through where Harry will learn some things from Sally and the books in Slytherin’s chamber. The pairing will only be Harry/Luna/Hermione and Ron will not die, but will be paired with Lavender Brown, although it won’t really matter because this story will focus on Harry, Luna and Hermione. I hope you like how this turns out and please** **leave Kudos and comment to let me know what you think.**


	2. Summer Time in the Chamber

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: Summer Time in the Chamber**

**Friday, June 4th, 1993**

**Headmaster’s Office**

While the Hogwarts Express was working its way to King’s Cross Station, Dumbledore was entering his office. He had some parchment work to do before taking a small break from the school. It didn’t take long for him to realize that something was wrong. The shelf that held some of his magical devices including the one that monitored the wards at #4 Privet Drive had been destroyed. He quickly flooed to Mrs. Figg’s house and transfigured his clothes into a suit and headed out to see what was going on.

When he got to the Dursley’s house he could see nothing. Nobody was attacking and there was nothing that should’ve caused the wards to fall, but sure enough when he checked the wards were gone. The Weasley’s were going to be visiting Egypt after winning the Daily Prophet’s Grand Prize Galleon Draw so he couldn’t send Harry to them. So with no other options he placed some wards around the Dursley’s house to inform him if anyone magical other than himself or Harry set foot on the property before returning to Hogwarts.

**Monday, June 21st, 1993**

**#4 Privet Drive**

The last two weeks were a little better than the past years at the Dursley’s. Which, to Harry, meant something bad was going to happen soon. He just didn’t know when or what it would be.

This morning Harry received a letter from Professor McGonagall.

**_Mr. Potter,_ **

**_It seems that due to your extracurricular activities that  
you failed to turn in which classes you’d be adding for  
the next school year. I’ve enclosed the list of classes  
available and all you need to do is put a check next to  
the classes you want to take. _ **

**_You’ll receive your Hogwarts Letter the week before  
your birthday so you need to return a letter with your   
chosen classes no later than the end of the first week  
of July._ **

**_Professor McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

Harry didn’t know what to pick. Ron wanted him to pick the easy classes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, with him and Hermione wanted to take everything. He decided that he didn’t want to just take the easy classes, but took Care of Magical Creatures to have one extra class with Ron along with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

**Saturday, July 24th, 1993**

On the day that Harry got his Hogwarts Letter he received the bad news that his Aunt Marge would be visiting. She would arrive on Monday and stay for two weeks. Harry asked his Uncle to sign his permission form and his Uncle told him he’d only sign it if he behaved while Marge was there.

**Saturday, July 31st, 1993**

Harry almost made it through the first week, but in hindsight it was a miracle he made it that far. Marge’s constant comments about his parents finally came to a head while he was cleaning up the kitchen while the Dursley’s ate lunch.

“Where did you end up sending the boy, Vernon?” asked Marge.

“St. Brutus’, it’s a school for hopeless cases.” said Vernon.

“Do they use the cane at St. Brutus’?” asked Marge.

“Oh yes, I’ve been beaten loads of times.” said Harry at Uncle Vernon’s look.

“Good. I won’t have this namby pamby wishwash about beating those who deserve it. What was it you said his father did?” asked Marge.

“He was unemployed.” said Petunia.

“Probably a drunk too.” said Marge.

“That’s a lie.” said Harry and the glass in Marge’s hand shattered.

“I think you best go to your room.” said Vernon.

“Nonsense, Vernon. Boy, clean it up. You see it doesn’t matter about the father. In the end it all comes down to the mother. You see it in dogs all the time. If there’s something wrong with the bitch there’s something wrong with the pup.” said Marge.

“Shut Up!” yelled Harry.

Marge was about to say something else when all of a sudden she started to expand and floated out of the house. Harry ran to his room and grabbed all of his things and used Slytherin’s ring and portkeyed into the room in the chamber. He went and spoke to Sally and told her he was going to Gringott’s and that he’d be back. Harry went back into the room and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and headed into Diagon Alley heading towards Gringott’s. Once inside he headed to one of the tellers. The name on the counter said Rotfang and Harry had to admit that it fit this particular Goblin.

“Excuse me Mr. Rotfang, I’m Harry Potter and I was told to show you this ring and ask for an Inheritance Test.” said Harry.

“Griphook will take you to Account Manager Gurnok’s office.” said Rotfang.

“Follow me, Mr. Potter.” said Griphook.

“It’s good to see you again, Griphook.” said Harry.

“You as well, Mr. Potter.” said Griphook.

Griphook knocked on the door to Gurnok’s office and they were told to enter. Griphook announced Harry and then left the office.

“Mr. Potter would you please show me the ring that you showed the teller?” asked Gurnok.

Harry showed the ring.

“Forgive me Lord Slytherin. Or I could call you Lord Potter if you prefer as that title is available to you also.” said Gurnok.

“You can call me, Harry. I’m not used to all this Lord business. So you’re the Slytherin Account Manager?” asked Harry.

“No, Harry. I am the Account Manager for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, but since you have attained Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin I can be assigned that account as well if you’d like.” said Gurnok.

“That’s fine, but can you tell me why I haven’t heard about any of this. As far as I knew all my family left me was my trust vault that pays for Hogwarts.” said Harry.

“Typically you would’ve been informed by your Magical Guardian, but they are not legally obligated to inform you until you are of age, which is 17.” said Gurnok.

“With me becoming Lord Slytherin and Lord Potter as you said is it possible for me to become emancipated. My home situation isn’t exactly good.” said Harry.

“As soon as you became the Lord of your Houses that automatically emancipated you, Harry. The only thing you can’t do is take your seats in the Wizengamot as you must be 25 to do so. Would you like to visit your vaults?” asked Gurnok.

“Yes, but first I was told to get an Inheritance Test done as it would tell me how I am descended from Slytherin.” said Harry.

“I always like the interesting clients. Most Wizards want the test to see if they are connected to an old line. You already know you are and want to know how which is backwards.” said Gurnok laughing while pulling out a piece of parchment. “Take this dagger and pierce your finger and allow three drops to fall onto the parchment. When the last drop hits the cut will heal.”

Harry did as he was told and words started to form on the parchment.

**_Inheritance Test For Harry James Potter_ **

**_Parents_ **

**_James Charlus Potter  
Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_ **

**_Titles_ **

**_Lord of House Potter - Father  
Lord of House Peverell - Father  
Lord of House Slytherin - Mother  
Heir of House Black - Named as the Heir by Godfather Sirius Black_ **

“My mother was a Muggleborn so how is it that I am related to Slytherin through her?” asked Harry.

“It would seem that your mother was actually not a Muggleborn, but the first magical in a line of Squibs.” said Gurnok.

“And what’s this about Sirius Black being my Godfather? I heard about him escaping prison on the Muggle news.” said Harry.

“That is a good question. Sirius Black was in Azkaban and should not have been made Lord Black, but he was and did name you his Heir. What’s interesting is that everyone thinks he betrayed your parents.” said Gurnok.

“Well somehow the whole story hasn’t been told.” said Harry.

“I’ll look into this more for you, Harry and let you know as soon as I have some information for you. The other house you have through your father’s line has in the past been merged with the Potter’s, but you have the choice to use it as a separate House. If you do you’ll have three Houses to rebuild and you’ll need a wife for each one.” said Gurnok.

Harry decided to keep House Peverell merged with House Potter and even asked if he could merge House Slytherin as well, but was told that because of the History related to House Slytherin it was not possible. Gurnok took Harry to both of his vaults and Harry withdrew some money and returned to the chamber. He talked to Sally for a little while then laid down in the bed and fell asleep.

**Monday, August 23rd, 1993**

Over the next few weeks Harry spent time going over the journals. He found some references to his distant relatives and the words Draco Militibus, but he had no idea what it meant. He decided to come back to that when Hermione could come back here with him. Slytherin’s Grimroire was very interesting. There were spells in it that could only be used by someone who could speak Parseltongue. Sally warned him to be careful as some of the spells were dangerous.

About a week before school was to start Harry got two letters. One from Ron and one from the Ministry. He opened the one from the Ministry first.

**_Mr. Potter,_ **

**_This letter is to inform you that a few weeks ago your Aunt Marge was found and returned to normal. We’ve been looking for you and would appreciate you letting us know that you are ok. Please be assured that you aren’t in any trouble as it was determined that it was accidental magic._ **

**_Cornelius Oswald Fudge  
Minister of Magic_ **

Ron’s letter said that they were going to be back in England on the 31st and that they’d be staying at The Leaky Cauldron that night after getting their school supplies. He asked if Harry would be able to join them.

Harry decided that he’d go to The Leaky Cauldron on the 30th and get a room so he’d already be there when they arrived. He then sent the Minister a reply that he was ok and thanking him for understanding the issue with Marge.

**Tuesday, August 31st, 1993**

Harry was eating breakfast with Hermione when the Weasley’s flooed into The Leaky Cauldron. Ron had written her and asked her to come today as well. Harry had picked up his school supplies already, but still went to the shops with the Weasley’s. Ron and Hermione both needed to go into the pet store. Ron, for some tonic for Scabbers and Hermione’s parents had agreed that she could get a pet. Ron wasn’t too happy when she bought the half-Kneazel that attacked Scabbers when he was talking to the sales lady.

At dinner that night, Percy was telling Harry all about the honor of being named Head Boy, while Harry found it hard not to laugh because the twins had charmed his badge to say Big-Head Boy.

**Wednesday, September 1st, 1993**

The next morning the Weasley’s, Harry and Hermione actually made it to King’s Cross Station with a decent amount of time to spare. Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside and warned him about Sirius Black and told him to be careful and not go looking for trouble. Harry didn’t see the need to tell him that trouble just seemed to find him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up in a compartment with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and about halfway through their trip Dementor’s boarded the train looking for Sirius Black.

Harry saw a flash of green light and heard a woman scream before passing out when the Dementor opened their compartment. Professor Lupin gave them all some chocolate after the train got started moving again.

Once they were finally at Hogwarts and at their House Table for the feast Harry thought, ‘Not a very good start to the year.’

**Author’s Note: Third year will start to deviate from the actual book starting in the next chapter. I’m sorry for the rehash of things we’ve read a thousand times. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have** **left Kudos or commented. If you haven't please leave Kudos and leave me a comment letting me know what you think.  
**


	3. A Sirius Hogsmeade Visit

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: A Sirius Hogsmeade Visit**

**Thursday, September 2nd, 1993**

Harry woke up early the next day. It was strange sleeping in his bed in Gryffindor Tower after sleeping in the chamber for the month after the incident with Marge. After taking his shower and getting dressed he woke Ron up and told him he’d see him at breakfast. Hermione was already in the common room so the two of them headed down to the Great Hall since they knew that Ron would take a while.

“What did Professor McGonagall want to see you for after she made sure we were ok?” asked Harry.

“I wanted to take all the classes that were available. Professor McGonagall said there was no way I’d be able to as there was no way to work out the schedule, but she did say that I could take the O.W.L.s for any classes I want without actually taking the class so I’ll study the others on my own. I signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.” said Hermione.

“I signed up for those as well. After everything we’ve been through it didn’t feel right doing only the easy classes. I chose Care of Magical Creatures so I would have one extra class with Ron at least.” said Harry.

For the rest of the walk Harry got the condensed version of everything Hermione thought was fascinating about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Ron showed up and sat by them just as Professor McGonagall got to them to hand out their schedules.

**_Gryffindor Schedule: 3rd Year_ **

**_Monday and Wednesday_ **

**_6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 History of Magic - Ravenclaw  
9:00 Double Transfiguration - Slytherin  
11:00 Care of Magical Creatures - All  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts - Ravenclaw  
3:00 Herbology - Hufflepuff  
4:00 Arithmancy - All  
6:00 Dinner  
9:00 Curfew_ **

**_Tuesday and Thursday_ **

**_6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 History of Magic - Ravenclaw  
9:00 Double Potions - Slytherin  
11:00 Ancient Runes - All  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 Double Charms - Hufflepuff  
4:00 Free Period  
6:00 Dinner  
9:00 Curfew_ **

**_Friday_ **

**_6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts - Ravenclaw  
9:00 Charms - Hufflepuff  
10:00 Transfiguration - Slytherin  
11:00 Herbology - Hufflepuff  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 Care of Magical Creatures - All  
2:00 Potions - Slytherin  
3:00 Arithmancy - All  
4:00 Ancient Runes - All  
6:00 Dinner  
9:00 Curfew_ **

**_Mondays at 10:00pm Astronomy - All_ **

**_It is recommended that you use Free Periods as a Study Hall_ **

“Why’d you take those classes, Harry?” asked Ron.

“I thought they sounded pretty interesting and with everything we’ve been through I thought I should take the harder classes.” said Harry.

“But you only get one free period. I have one every day.” said Ron.

“You know those should be used for homework or studying.” said Hermione.

Ron ignored her.

After classes, Harry asked Hermione and Ron if they’d go down to the chamber with him. Ron said no again saying that hanging out with a giant snake wasn’t his idea of fun. Hermione said she’d go with him though. Harry showed her what he’d found in the journals and she told him that Draco Militibus meant Dragon Warriors.

“So my ancestor’s used to be Dragon Warriors, whatever that means.” said Harry.

“There’s a lot to go through here in the journals, Harry. It’s going to take a while. Ask Sally if she’s heard anything about Dragon Warriors while I read some more.” said Hermione.

Harry walked out to Sally’s room and started petting her.

 _“Harry, you only do that when you want something.”_ said Sally.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ said Harry stopping.

“ _I didn’t say stop. How can I help you?”_ asked Sally.

 _“Have you ever heard anything about Dragon Warriors?”_ asked Harry while continuing to pet Sally.

 _“I remember Salazar mentioning them. They were Wizards and Witches who were bonded with Dragons. It was said that they could breathe fire and fly like a Dragon. Salazar even mentioned that it was rumored that one could even fully turn into a Dragon though he’d never seen it for himself.”_ said Sally.

 _“Did Salazar ever meet any of the Dragon Warriors?”_ asked Harry.

 _“No. Salazar had heard the stories and was searching for them. He’d heard rumors that your ancestors were the Dragon Warriors and after leaving Hogwarts he was going to search for the Potter’s, but he never came back so I don’t know if he ever found them or not.”_ said Sally.

 _“Do you think there might be more journals in Slytherin’s Vault at Gringott’s?”_ asked Harry.

 _“It’s possible.”_ said Sally.

Harry went back to the room and Hermione pretty much told him the same thing. She’d read that the Potter’s in Slytherin’s time typically kept to themselves and that he never had access to any of the Potter children as they didn’t attend Hogwarts. She then proved that she knew more about his family than him again by telling him the exact date that the first Potter attended Hogwarts.

**Friday, September 3rd, 1993**

Harry really enjoyed Ancient Runes on their first day of classes and today he would see what Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy were like. He was walking down to Hagrid’s hut with Hermione and Ron along with the other students who had taken the class. Draco was complaining about Hagrid being made a professor.

“Shut up, Malfoy. Why did you even take this class? Aren’t you afraid to get your hands dirty?” asked Harry.

“I’m not afraid of anything unlike you. Have you feinted recently, Potter?” asked Draco.

Harry was interrupted by Hagrid coming out and having them follow him to the edge of the Dark Forrest. After telling them how to open their books he had Buckbeak come out. Harry stepped forward when Hagrid asked for a volunteer and when Buckbeak bowed to him, Hagrid let him ride him. It was a lot different than flying a broom, but still exciting. After he got back on the ground, Draco ignored Hagrid’s warnings and insulted Buckbeak. Harry pushed Draco out of the way narrowly avoiding getting scratched himself. Draco tried complaining about being pushed to the ground, but lost house points for not following instructions.

**Saturday, September 4th, 1993**

Harry was rudely awakened by Oliver Wood and forced down to the Quidditch practice early Saturday morning.

“What the hell, Oliver!?” asked Harry as he sat up.

“Quidditch practice.” was all Oliver said in reply before leaving the dorm.

Harry walked down to the Quidditch Pitch listening to the twins coming up with different ways to kill Wood and get away with it.

“I thought we weren’t starting practices till next week, Oliver.” said Katie.

“We aren’t, but I wanted you all here for a special try out. As you all know this is my last year and instead of just focusing on winning the cup, which I very much want, Harry, I’m going to be training my replacement for next year. I wanted you all here since any one of you could be made Captain next year. I think it’ll be Angelina, but you never know. We’re going to pick the person together so everyone pay attention closely.” said Oliver.

After everyone who showed up for the try out was finished, Oliver called everyone over to him.

“Ok, Cormac McLaggen stopped the most shots, but he’s not very sportsmanlike.” said Oliver.

“No, he isn’t. He also was trying to give me tips on flying better. I liked Ginny’s arm when she threw the Quaffle back, but honestly I think she’d do better at Chaser. Ron seemed to lose his nerve which made him miss several of his saves, but he did do the next best after Cormac.” said Angelina.

“Yeah, Dean and Seamus were horrible and I don’t even know why some of the others showed up. I vote for Ron.” said Katie.

“I say we go with Ron. Cormac kept looking at my ass.” said Alicia.

“Fred, George. Do you think Ron would be good? His form was excellent at the start, but like Angelina said he lost his nerve and missed some that he shouldn’t have.” said Oliver.

“Ron has confidence issues.” said Fred.

“I’m afraid we’re the cause of a lot of them.” said George.

“But we’d rather it be him than Cormac.” said the both of them.

“Ron will come through, Oliver. He’s never let me down and I think working with you this year will make him ready for next year.” said Harry.

“So we’re all agreed?” asked Oliver and everyone nodded. “Ok, Ron it is.”

**Saturday, September 18th, 1993**

Classes and practice went well for the next two weeks. Ron was doing good under Oliver’s tutelage and he’d even told Ron that he might let him play part of their first game against Hufflepuff. The first Hogsmeade Weekend arrived and Harry was excited to go. Harry, Ron and Hermione had hurried through their breakfast and joined the line of people waiting to leave. Professor McGonagall took their permission slips and glared at Harry.

“Mr. Potter why is your signature on your permission slip? It is supposed to be signed by your guardian.” said Professor McGonagall.

“I am my guardian, Professor.” said Harry. Professor McGonagall started to say something so he continued while showing her his ring. “I became emancipated over the summer, Professor. So I don’t have a guardian anymore.”

“Very well, Lord Potter. I was unaware.” said Professor McGonagall.

“You can still call me Mr. Potter. I’m not really comfortable with the whole Lord business.” said Harry.

“Ok, Mr. Potter. Be careful and have fun in Hogsmeade.” said Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got into a carriage. Once they were in Hogsmeade they went to Honeyduke’s and Zonko’s first. Ron tried to argue when Hermione wanted to go to Scrivenshaft’s and the bookstore, but Harry told him that it was only fair. When it was time for lunch the three of them started heading towards The Three Broomsticks, but Harry was stopped by a large black dog looking at him. The dog motioned its head for Harry to follow him and he told Hermione and Ron to go on ahead and he was going to see if he could find who the dog belonged to.

Harry followed the dog to an alleyway between two of the shops and when they were out of sight the dog stopped and in an instant Harry was looking at a man instead of a dog.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now, Sirius Black?” asked Harry.

“Since I am Lord Black and you are my Heir, Magic would punish you for killing me by killing you. Also there’s the fact that I didn’t betray your parents like everyone thinks.” said Sirius.

“Why does everyone think you did then?” asked Harry.

“Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for your parents, but it was put out in the open that it was me as I was the obvious choice. As soon as he could Peter told the secret of where you and your parents were to Voldemort. The day after your parents were killed I found Peter and he cut off his finger and turned into his Animagus form after blowing up the gas main in the village killing those Muggles. That’s why I’m here because I found out that Peter is here hiding as a student’s pet rat.” said Sirius.

“There’s got to be several students who have rats for pets. It’ll take forever… wait a minute. How did you find out that the rat was at Hogwarts?” asked Harry.

Sirius handed Harry a newspaper clipping showing the picture of the Weasley’s.

“So Ron’s rat, Scabbers, is Peter Pettigrew?” asked Harry.

“Yes. I’m here to kill him. He deserves to die for what he did, Harry.” said Sirius.

“And what good will that do, Sirius? If you kill him you’ll still be on the run from the Ministry. I can get him and you can be free by tomorrow.” said Harry.

“Fine, but I’m coming with you.” said Sirius transforming back into the dog.

Harry ran back to where the carriages were and rode back up to Hogwarts with Sirius. They ran up to Gryffindor Tower and Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady, but she refused to open up to let him in with the dirty mutt. Harry agreed to leave the dog out in the hall and she opened up and he ran up the stairs and found Scabbers on Ron’s bed. He put the rat in its cage and made sure it was locked before going back to Sirius. When Harry got out of the common room, Sirius changed back to human form causing the Fat Lady to shriek. He stunned Scabbers so he couldn’t transform and the two of them went to Dumbledore’s office.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. What a wonderful looking dog you have there. I feel that I should remind you that dog’s are not an approved animal at Hogwarts, however.” said Dumbledore.

“Professor, the rat in this cage belongs to Ron, but it’s not really a rat. It’s the Animagus form of Peter Pettigrew.” said Harry.

“Mr. Potter. Peter Pettigrew is dead.” said Dumbledore.

“No he isn’t, Professor. He faked his death and framed Sirius Black for the deaths of those Muggles. Surely there is a way to tell that this is not a real rat.” said Harry.

“There is a way.” said Dumbledore taking the cage he cast the spell to reveal an Animagus and Peter burst out of the cage as he was forced into human form. Dumbledore stunned him again to make sure he didn’t awaken and called for Madam Bones to come through. She verified Peter’s identity and sent him to the Ministry with two of her Aurors.

“Well with Pettigrew alive we need to find Sirius Black so he can turn himself in and be freed of charges.” said Madam Bones.

“Madam Bones, Sirius is already here.” said Harry pointing to the dog.

Sirius transformed and Amelia took him into custody herself and assured Harry that he would be under her protection until the trial. Before they left Sirius told Harry to let Ron know that he was sorry for depriving the boy of his pet and that as soon as he could he’d get Ron any pet he wanted to replace Scabbers.

**Author’s Note: The Dementor’s will be gone next chapter and we’ll get into some more research into Harry’s ancestors as well. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left Kudos or commented. Please leave Kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	4. Relationship and Trial

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: Relationship and Trial**

**Sunday, September 19th, 1993**

With Sirius in custody the Dementor’s were removed from Hogwart’s. For the second day of the Hogsmeade Weekend Harry went to the bookstore. Today was Hermione’s birthday and he hoped to find something that she would love and he did. The common room got to witness as Hermione lost her propriety and screamed, hugged and kissed Harry when he gave her the third edition copy of Hogwarts - A History.

“Uhm… I’m sorry… I just…” tried Hermione.

“Loved the book?” asked Harry.

“Yes.” said Hermione blushing.

“I tried to find a first edition, but I’m glad you like it. Happy Birthday, Hermione.” said Harry pulling her into a hug and whispering, “It was a good kiss.”

“Thank you, Harry.” said Hermione blushing.

**Monday, September 20th, 1993**

At breakfast the next morning Hedwig came flying with the rest of the Post Owls and landed in front of Harry. He took the letter from her.

**_Mr. Potter,_ **

**_You are hereby called as a witness in  
the upcoming trial of Sirius Orion Black.  
Please be at Courtroom Ten at 9:00am on  
Wednesday, September 22nd._ **

**_Thank you,  
Gabrielle Derwent  
Court Scribe_ **

“Sirius is getting his trial and I have to go as a witness.” said Harry.

“That’s good. I wonder if you might be able to fit in a trip to Gringott’s also to see if there are any other journals that can tell us about the Dragon Warriors.” said Hermione.

“I can try. Hermione would you like to come down and see Sally after classes today?” asked Harry.

“Sure.” said Hermione.

*******

So when classes ended Hermione and Harry went down to the chamber.

 _“I see you brought your mate with you again. Will you ask if she will rub my scales? I like it when she does that.”_ said Sally.

 _“Hermione’s not my mate, but I’ll ask her.”_ said Harry.

 _“I can tell that she wants to be your mate and that you want her to be as well.”_ said Sally.

“What did she say?” asked Hermione.

“She wants you to rub her scales.” said Harry.

“Is that all because you are blushing like crazy.” said Hermione.

“Uhm… she thought you were my mate.” said Harry.

 _“Tell her the rest, coward.”_ said Sally.

“And she said she can tell that we want you to be also.” said Harry looking away from Hermione.

“Do you?” asked Hermione.

“I do, but there’s a complication.” said Harry.

“What’s the complication?” asked Hermione.

“I need to find two wives. I have both Slytherin and Potter to continue. Could you be with me and someone else?” asked Harry.

“I don’t know, but we’re not getting married tomorrow so let’s just think about us for now.” said Hermione.

“That sounds good. Hermione will you be my mate… erm I mean my girlfriend?” asked Harry.

“Yes, Harry. I’ll be your mate.” said Hermione and before he could correct her she grabbed hold of him and kissed him deeply.

 _“I thought I was going to get my scales rubbed.”_ said Sally.

**Wednesday, September 22nd, 1993**

Harry flooed into the Ministry and after registering his wand he headed to Courtroom Ten. Since he was a witness he was taken into the courtroom by an Auror and shown to his seat. The Wizengamot members were taking their seats and Dumbledore was calling for silence.

“Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot a travesty of justice has been found. Sirius Black who you all know escaped from Azkaban has been found have not received a trial. Furthermore it has been found that one of his victims was in hiding and not dead like previously thought. To get us to the truth bring in Sirius Orion Black.” said Dumbledore.

Sirius was brought in.

“Madam Bones the floor is yours.” said Dumbledore.

“Thank you, Chief Warlock. Sirius Orion Black you are accused of the betrayal of James and Lily Potter by revealing the secret of their location to He Who Must Not Be Named on October 31st, 1981 and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles on November 1st, 1981. How do you plea?” asked Madam Bones.

“Not Guilty.” said Sirius.

“Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum to prove your innocence?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes, I do.” said Sirius.

“Auror Shacklebolt, please check Mr. Black for any antidote and if you find none give him the Veritaserum.” said Madam Bones.

Auror Shacklebolt checked Sirius and applied the three drops of Veritaserum in his mouth.

“What is your name?” asked Madam Bones.

“Sirius Orion Black.” said Sirius.

“Are you the Minister of Magic?” asked Madam Bones.

“No.” said Sirius.

“Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?” asked Madam Bones.

“No.” said Sirius.

“Ok. Did you betray the Potter’s on the night of October 31st, 1981?” asked Madam Bones.

“No.” said Sirius.

“How did you not? Weren’t you their Secret Keeper?” asked Madam Bones.

“I couldn’t betray them because I wasn’t their Secret Keeper.” said Sirius.

“Who was the Secret Keeper?” asked Madam Bones.

“Peter Pettigrew.” said Sirius.

“So you killed Pettigrew for betraying the Potter’s?” asked Madam Bones.

“No.” said Sirius.

“Why did you kill Peter Pettigrew?” asked Madam Bones.

“I didn’t.” said Sirius.

“Who did?” asked Madam Bones.

“Nobody.” said Sirius.

“So you’re saying Peter Pettigrew is still alive?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes.” said Sirius.

“What about the twelve Muggles? Who killed them?” asked Madam Bones.

“Peter Pettigrew.” said Sirius.

“This is preposterous! Obviously he is lying. Peter Pettigrew is dead and the man who killed him is right there.” said Fudge pointing at Sirius.

“Silence, Minister Fudge. You have no authority over this trial.” said Dumbledore.

“Auror Shacklebolt, please give Sirius the antidote. I call Harry James Potter to the stand.” said Madam Bones.

Harry got up and sat in the chair that was reserved for witnesses who weren’t the accused.

“Mr. Potter do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes, Madam Bones. I do.” said Harry.

After being asked Auror Shacklebolt checked Harry for the antidote and administered the drops of Veritaserum.

“What is your name?”

“Harry James Potter.” said Harry

“Are you the Lord of your House?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes.” said Harry.

There was an uproar from everyone in the courtroom.

“Silence. His answer to that question has no bearing on this trial. Are you the Lord of House Fudge?” asked Madam Bones.

“No.” said Harry.

“Ok. You are named as a witness for Sirius Black. How can you be a witness when you weren’t alive when the crime happened?” asked Madam Bones.

“I’m a witness because I proved that Sirius was innocent by capturing Peter Pettigrew.” said Harry.

There was an uproar again.

“Silence or I’ll clear the courtroom. So you’ve seen Peter Pettigrew alive?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes.” said Harry.

“That’ll be all. Auror Shacklebolt, please give Lord Potter the antidote. We have two people who claim that Peter Pettigrew is alive. Let’s bring out our final witness and see what he has to say. Auror Shacklebolt?” said Madam Bones.

Auror Shacklebolt went out of the courtroom and returned with Peter Pettigrew and the crowd started yelling so loudly that it took Dumbledore shooting sparks out of his wand to silence them.

“Peter Pettigrew I already know that you don’t consent to the use of Veritaserum, however you were officially declared dead twelve years ago and therefore have no right to refuse. Auror Shacklebolt check for the antidote and administer the Veritaserum.” said Madam Bones.

Auror Shacklebolt did as told.

“What is your name?” asked Madam Bones.

“Peter Ian Pettigrew.” said Peter.

“Are you the Headmaster of Hogwarts?” asked Madam Bones.

“No.” said Peter.

“Ok. Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes.” said Peter.

“Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potter’s?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes.” said Peter.

“Did you betray the Potter’s location to He Who Must Not Be Named?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes.” said Peter.

“Were you responsible for the murder of the twelve Muggles on November 1st, 1981?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes.” said Peter.

“Give him the antidote. After twelve years we finally have the truth. All those who find Sirius Black innocent of all charges raise your hands.” said Madam Bones.

With the information that they just learned everyone raised their hands.

“All those who find Peter Pettigrew guilty of betraying James and Lily Potter and the Murder of twelve Muggles raise your hands.” said Madam Bones.

Everyone rose their hands again.

“Peter Pettigrew you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban and will be taken there immediately. Sirius Black you are free to go. The Ministry will compensate you 1,000 Galleons for every year you were incarcerated. Case closed.” said Madam Bones.

Auror Shacklebolt released Sirius and Harry ran up and hugged Sirius. Minister Fudge interrupted their celebration and told them that there was a press conference in the Atrium that they needed to do. He then started walking ahead of them. Harry heard someone start to yell, “Avada”, and grabbed Sirius and ducked as a green spell flew over them. Several people screamed and Harry looked around him and saw a man that was down having been hit with several stunners and in front of them Minister Fudge was on the ground dead.

*******

After being questioned and against Dumbledore’s wishes, Harry went with Sirius to Diagon Alley to go to Gringott’s. Sirius was going to take up the Black Lordship and Harry wanted to visit the Slytherin vault to see if there were any other journals.

Harry was taken down to his vault by Griphook and after searching for what seemed like forever he actually found some more journals, but they were all written in Parseltongue, which meant he’d have to read them and Hermione wouldn’t be able to for him. He left the vault and met back up with Sirius and they went had a quick meal at The Leaky Cauldron before Harry flooed back to Hogwart’s.

Apparently the news had already reached the castle because as soon as he entered the common room Hermione slammed into him in a hug.

“I was so worried about you.” said Hermione.

“It’s ok, Hermione. I’m here.” said Harry.

“You’d better promise to never leave me.” said Hermione.

“I promise.” said Harry as Hermione pulled him into a kiss.

Everyone else in the common room found something else to occupy their attention.

**Author’s Note: I went back and forth trying to decide whether I was going to change the previous chapter, but eventually decided not to. I will try and slow things down for the future though. Even though Sirius and the Dementor’s are done there is still more to year three to go. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think. Happy Holidays.  
**


	5. A New Minister and Escape

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: A New Minister and Escape**

**Friday, September 24th, 1993**

**Chamber of Secrets**

“I’ve been over the journals and there’s nothing more that I can help with. They confirm what Sally said, that Salazar went in search of the Dragon Warriors. If there’s anything else it has to be in the ones you got from the Slytherin Vault and I can’t read them.” said Hermione while rubbing Sally’s scales.

“I can read them, but they’re so confusing. At one point he’s talking about the Dragon Warriors and then he goes on a rant about Muggles. It’s like reading a diary and I get bored quickly with reading them.” said Harry.

“Have you looked in the Grimroire to see if there’s a spell to translate written Parseltongue?” asked Hermione.

“No. I didn’t think about that.” said Harry sheepishly.

“That’s one of the first things you should’ve done.” said Hermione while getting up and going into the room.

 _“Hey.”_ said Sally.

 _“Don’t worry. I’ll rub your scales.”_ said Harry.

“It’s right here, Harry. I can’t read the spell, but the description is in English and it says that it’ll translate any Parselscript for a nonspeaker. If you cast the spells on the journals I’ll get started on them tonight.” said Hermione.

“Thank you, Hermione.” said Harry.

“Are you still planning on going to the Wizengamot meeting on Monday?” asked Hermione.

“It was a summons so technically I have to go. Also they’ll be electing a new Minister.” said Harry.

“Who do you think will get it?” asked Hermione.

“If I got a vote, then it’d be Madam Bones, but I can’t take my seats until I’m 25.” said Harry.

“But you can name a proxy. Sirius is claiming his seat on that day so ask him to be your proxy and to vote for Madam Bones.” said Hermione.

“That’s a good idea. Let’s go to the Owlery so I can send Hedwig with a letter.” said Harry getting up and heading out of the chamber.

_“And once again my rubbing time is cut short.”_ said Sally.

**Monday, September 27th, 1993**

**The Ministry of Magic**

It was strange to Harry that the normal meeting place for the Wizengamot was the same courtroom where they tried criminals, but he once again found himself in Courtroom Ten. The chairs with the shackles weren’t present in the room now though. Sirius had already laid claim to his seat and Harry was called up.

“Harry James Potter you have been summoned here to give proof of your claim that you are now the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Do you have such proof?” asked Dumbledore.

“Yes, Chief Warlock. I have the Head of House Ring that was given to me by the Goblin’s. I also found out that since I was Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. And I have that ring for proof as well.” said Harry showing both rings to the Wizengamot.

“Very well. You have shown that your claims are true, however you will not be able to take your seats here until you are twenty-five years of age.” said Dumbledore.

“I know, Chief Warlock, but I do have the right to assign a proxy to vote for my seats until that time and I have chose Lord Black as the proxy for my seats and he has accepted.” said Harry.

“You do have that right. For our next order of business we need to elect a new Minister. I open the floor to any nominations.” said Dumbledore.

After a lengthy time of nominating and debating Amelia Bones was sworn in as Minister of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour took her place as Head of the DMLE and Kingsley Shacklebolt became Head Auror.

**Headmaster’s Office**

The Headmaster was currently pacing in his office.

‘How was Potter able to gain his Lordship?’ thought Dumbledore.

All the plans that he had went away with that knowledge. In hindsight it was lucky that the man in the courtroom hadn’t killed Harry at that time. Finding out that he was also Lord Slytherin was interesting though. Perhaps it would be possible to bring Harry to his side. He was already going to have to make inroads with that mongrel Riddle so why not Potter as well? More planning was needed and maybe a little help.

**Monday, October 11th, 1993**

“Damn it! The Dementor’s are coming back. Look at the articles.” said Harry.

**_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ESCAPES_ **

**_LESTRANGE BROTHERS FOUND DEAD IN THEIR CELLS_ **

**_BELLATRIX AFTER HARRY POTTER? - DUMBLEDORE ASKS FOR DEMENTORS TO RETURN TO THE SCHOOL_ **

“Why would Dumbledore ask for the Dementor’s? When they were here for Sirius it was said he was against their placement here.” said Hermione.

“Maybe he thinks Lestrange is more of a danger.” said Harry.

“Well no matter the reason you’re going to have to be careful. You didn’t react well to them before.” said Hermione.

“Oh, that reminds me. Did you notice the creatures that pull the carriages?” asked Harry.

“There are no creatures pulling the carriages. They operate by magic.” said Hermione.

“I know I saw something pulling them. The next Hogsmeade Weekend is on October 30th. We’ll see then.” said Harry.

“Hey why don’t you two wait for me anymore? Ever since you got together I’ve been left alone.” said Ron while filling up his plate with food.

“I’m sorry Ron. I’ll try and spend more time with you. It’s just Hermione’s been helping me a lot with this family research of mine.” said Harry.

“I don’t see what’s so important about it.” said Ron with his mouth full.

Harry didn’t want to start an argument by replying so he just finished his breakfast.

**Saturday, October 30th, 1993**

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to a carriage after being let through by Filch. Just as Harry thought there was a creature tied to the carriage.

“See, Hermione. It looks kind of scary, but beautiful at the same time.” said Harry while reaching out and petting the creature.

“Harry, there’s nothing there. It looks like your petting nothing.” said Hermione.

“Let me see your hand, Hermione.” said Harry.

Hermione placed her hand in Harry’s hand and he slowly pulled her closer until she could feel that something was there.

“But how? Why can’t I see anything. Ron, come here. Put your hand by ours.” said Hermione.

Ron did so and jumped straight back.

“Whoa!. That’s creepy.” said Ron.

“I wonder what they’re called. Maybe we should ask Hagrid.” said Harry.

“We’ll do that when we get back.” said Hermione.

**Sunday, October 31st, 1993**

They ended up finding out from Hagrid that the creatures were called Thestrals and they could only be seen by someone who’d seen someone die, but that’s not what Harry was thinking about now.

Of all the days for a Quidditch game to be played on it had to be Halloween. Halloween and it was pouring rain outside. At least the rain was being taken care of by Hermione’s Impervious charm, but she couldn’t fix the fact that it was Halloween.

The game was furious. Hufflepuff was matching Gryffindor point for point and they were doing it fairly. Harry kind of wished they were playing against Slytherin and having to deal with their dirty tricks.

Just when his mind was wandering the Snitch appeared right in front of him. Harry tried to catch it, but it moved out of reach. Harry shot right after the Snitch and could feel Cedric right behind him. Harry was so close to grabbing it, but the Snitch shot upward higher and higher. He was almost close enough when he saw his broom start to freeze. Then he saw them. Dementor’s the Snitch was dodging them and Harry followed it trying to keep away so he could turn back but one came by him and tried to kiss him it seemed. Harry swiped at the Snitch one last time before falling off his broom.

Harry was picking up speed quickly and didn’t know what to do when as he got closer to the ground he felt himself slow down a bit but he still slammed hard into the ground. The last thing he heard before passing out was,

**_“Harry Potter has the Snitch! Gryffindor Wins!”_ **

**By the Quidditch Stands**

Why did she save him. All she wanted was to see the boy. The boy who defeated Voldemort. Defeated but not destroyed for good.

When he fell she should’ve let him die. That’s what the one pulling her strings now wants if he doesn’t fall in line. But something inside her stopped her and she slowed his fall. Now she had to leave before anyone saw her. So she left to carry out her task.

**Flashback**

“Bellatrix Lestrange. How are you doing?” asked Dumbledore.

“How do you think I’m doing in here. What do you want, Dumbledore?” asked Bellatrix.

“I want to set you free.” said Dumbledore.

“You’re here to kill me?” asked Bellatrix.

“Not at all. I did kill your husband and his brother, but I did it to free you. Surely you can feel that your mind is yours again.” said Dumbledore.

“Enough of the games, Dumbledore. Tell me what you want.” said Bellatrix.

“I want you to find your master for me. Tell him that there is someone who wishes to meet with him.” said Dumbledore.

“With my mind free you and I both know that he’s not my master.” said Bellatrix.

“True, but if you want to live you’ll pretend for me.” said Dumbledore.

“You might as well kill me now. You know that Voldemort won’t meet with you.” said Bellatrix.

“Well he won’t be meeting me per se.” said Dumbledore as his features started to change. “Go to Albania. There you’ll find Voldemort. Tell him that Gellert Grindelwald requires a meeting.”

**Author’s Note: Yes I’m keeping the Grindelwald/Dumbledore switch in this, but I hope to do it better this time. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	6. New Year's Problems

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: New Year’s Problems**

**Sunday, October 31st, 1993**

Harry woke up and was surprised that he was waking up. ‘Didn’t I fall over fifty feet?’ thought Harry.

“Harry!” yelled Hermione.

“Calm down, Miss Granger or you’ll have to leave. You’re lucky to be alive, Mr. Potter. Drink this and it’ll take care of any soreness or pain.” said Madam Pomfrey giving him a potion. “You need to rest and I’m keeping you here overnight. You have fifteen minutes with him.”

“Hey, Pup.” said Sirius.

“How are you feeling, Harry?” asked Ron.

“How do you think he’s feeling?” asked Fred.

“He just fell fifty feet.” said George.

“He looks like hell.” said Ron.

“Well let’s throw you off the astronomy tower.” said Fred.

“And see how you look.” said George.

“Ok, boys. Settle down. We don’t want to incur the wrath of Poppy.” said Sirius.

“I’m so glad you’re ok. You don’t know how scared I was seeing you fall like that.” said Hermione.

“It’s ok, Hermione. I’m still here. Hey. I know we won, but what happened to my broom. Did someone get it?” asked Harry.

“Well you see when you fell, your broom kind of blew into the Whomping Willow.” said Ron.

“Yeah I know how that tree is.” said Harry.

“Don’t worry about it, Pup. I’ll get you a new broom.” said Sirius.

“Thank you, Sirius.” said Harry.

“I just wish I knew why the Dementor’s affect me so badly.” said Harry.

“The Dementor’s feed on the bad memories of a person and you just happen to have one of the worst memories imaginable, Harry. You are not weak.” said Remus walking into the Hospital Wing.

“Moony.” said Sirius pulling him into a hug.

“I thought you might be here. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you yet.” said Remus.

“Did you just call him Moony?” asked Fred.

“Which one are you, Sirius?” asked George.

“Which what?” asked Sirius.

“The Marauder’s.” Fred and George said together.

“You know about the Marauder’s? Well, I am the irresistible Padfoot.” said Sirius.

“Irresistible, I think, Prongs would’ve had something to say about that.” said Remus.

“Who was Prongs?” asked Harry.

“Prongs was your dad, Harry.” said Sirius.

“I think I’m going to feint.” said Fred.

“We’ve had the son of a Marauder with us this whole time.” said George.

“What would you say if I told you that you had one in your home for twelve years. Albeit the traitorous one.” said Sirius.

“Wormtail was…” started Fred.

“Scabbers.” said George putting it together.

“Otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew.” said Harry.

“We have something that belongs to you and Moony, Mr. Padfoot.” said Fred.

“It’s your map. We’ve put it to good use, but we have all the shortcuts and hidden passageways memorized now.” said George handing Sirius the map.

“I never thought we’d see this again.” said Remus.

“You and James did put in a lot of work getting the Charms and Runes to work together right.” said Sirius.

“What does the map do?” asked Hermione.

“You want to do the honors, Sirius?” asked Remus.

Sirius took his wand and tapped the parchment.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” said Sirius.

“See, Hermione. There we are.” said Remus.

“The map shows all of Hogwart’s.” said Fred.

“And everyone inside.” said George.

“Mischief Managed. So, Moony I think it’s time to give this map to a new group of Marauder’s and name a leader of the New Marauder’s.” said Sirius.

“I believe you are correct, Padfoot. Fred, George, are you prepared to follow your new leader and help him learn the ways of his pranking forbearers?” asked Remus.

“Absolutely.” said Fred and George.

“Then we the honorable Marauder’s do hereby gift this map to Prongslet, son of Prongs.” said Sirius handing the map to Harry. “Now would you all allow us a moment with Prongs. I think Poppy’s going to kick us out soon.”

Everyone left the Hospital Wing.

“As I told you earlier, Harry, you’re not weak. You have memories that no child should have to live with and that is why they attack you so strongly.” said Remus.

“Is there a way I can protect myself?” asked Harry.

“There is a way. It’s called the Patronus Charm. Very difficult to master, but I think you might be able to. After the Holidays I can start teaching you.” said Remus.

“That’s great. Are you going to join us for the Holidays?” asked Harry.

“He wouldn’t miss it.” said Sirius.

**Sunday, December 19th, 1993**

After the conversation with Sirius and Remus where Harry found out that Remus was a Werewolf the rest of the term up to Yule Break went by with no issues. Instead of taking the Express, Harry apparated with Remus to Sirius’ house. Sirius greeted them at the door.

“Harry, Remus! Come in. Let’s bring some joy into this hate filled home.” said Sirius

“I thought you said you were going to get this place cleaned up.” said Remus.

“I’ve been trying, but Kreacher won’t do anything and my Mother’s portrait is a pain.” said Sirius.

“You should’ve asked for help. I’ll see what I can do about the portrait. If I remember the Black’s had every ward imaginable on their properties so underage magic won’t be monitored. Harry, remind Padfoot on how to do the Cleaning Charm.” said Remus.

“The incantation is Scourgify…” started Harry.

“I know the bloody spell. What good is having a House Elf if I have to do it myself.” mumbled Sirius as he started casting all over the house.

Since he could do magic in the house Harry helped and in less than an hour the house was clean and Remus had blasted the portrait of Sirius’ mother and repaired the wall afterwards. There were several places that had creatures that had to be removed, but by dinner time they were taken care of. Without a complete remodel the house would never be a cheery place, but at least now it was clean.

Sirius asked Harry to clean out the junk in one of the rooms and when he came across a locket he felt a stab of pain in his scar that made him fall to the ground with enough noise to bring Sirius and Remus running in.

“What happened, Pup?” asked Sirius.

“There’s a locket there. I dropped it before I fell. There was a sharp pain in my scar when I touched it.” said Harry.

Remus levitated the locket and placed it on a desk and scanned it with his wand.

“There’s something, but I can’t tell what it is. I’m going to have to take it to Dumbledore.” said Remus while conjuring a box for it.

**Saturday, December 25th, 1993**

Dumbledore told Remus that he’d look into the locket, but by Christmas they hadn’t learned anything yet.

Christmas was great. As far as the amount of presents for Harry it was turning out to be the best Christmas yet. Harry was cleaning up the wrapping paper and boxes when Sirius brought out another gift.

“Now, Harry I know that you told me that getting you another Nimbus 2000 was fine, but this broom practically begged me to buy it for you. I mean it already had your name on it and everything.” said Sirius handing Harry the package.

Harry opened it and found a Firebolt. Harry thought the broom looked amazing and as if it was going fast just staying still. Also Sirius was right. On the handle of the broom was the name Prongslet engraved in it.

“Thank you so much, Padfoot. For everything.” said Harry.

**Saturday, January 1st 1994**

“So, finally one of my faithful has come to find me. How did you escape from Azkaban my dear, Bellatrix?” asked Voldemort out of the back of an unfortunate Wizard’s head.

“I had help, my Lord. From someone who wants a meeting with you and Harry Potter. Gellert Grindelwald. Although he’s masquerading as Dumbledore.” said Bellatrix.

“Interesting, very interesting. Are you here to serve him or me?” asked Voldemort.

“I live to serve you, my Lord.” said Bellatrix hoping that he didn’t see the lie.

“Excellent. There are some preparations to make before we can make our way back to England.” said Voldemort.

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry Potter woke up suddenly.

‘Voldemort coming back and Grindelwald is Dumbledore.’ thought Harry.

**Headmaster’s Office**

‘So this is how he made himself immortal. Of all the stupidity. There were better ways to achieve immortality other than ripping apart your soul. They were dangerous yes, but he was the proof that they could work. Although one slip up and you die.’ thought Grindelwald.

Grindelwald was troubled. ‘How do you keep two people you needed from trying to kill each other when they can’t actually kill each other while at the same time figure out a way to kill them both?’

Riddle really was an idiot. If he’d never created his Horcruxes it’s possible that the prophecy never would’ve happened, but at the same time the prophecy could have nothing to do with the Horcrux in Harry’s scar and instead there’s some kind of magical bond that keeps both Harry and Riddle alive.

‘So much to think about.’ thought Grindelwald. ‘I wonder if I offer Harry something or perhaps someone I can convince him to work with me or at least meet with me and Riddle. First I’ll have to wait until Bellatrix finds Riddle. Oh what does he want now?’

“Headmaster, Harry’s had some kind of vision and we need your help. Can you come through the floo?” asked Remus through the floo call.

“I’ll be right there.” said Grindelwald.

Grindelwald stepped through the floo and immediately had to dodge a stunner.

“What is the meaning of this?” asked Grindelwald throwing up a shield.

“We know that you’re not Dumbledore. Where is he?” asked Sirius.

“Why don’t we talk? Regardless of the impressive wards I can feel in this home you can’t contain me and I would rather not spill your blood, Sirius.” said Grindelwald.

“Ok, let’s talk.” said Sirius.

“This would go easier if young Harry were to join us.” said Grindelwald.

“Not going to happen.” said Remus.

“If you want Albus back I need to speak to Harry. I, Gellert Grindelwald, swear on my life and magic that nothing will happen to Harry Potter today. So mote it be.” said Grindelwald as his wand flashed signifying that magic accepted the oath.

“Remus go get Harry.” said Sirius.

“But…” started Remus.

“He’s right. We can’t stop him from just leaving and we need Albus back.” said Sirius.

Remus reluctantly retrieved Harry and brought him down.

“What do you want, Grindelwald?” asked Harry.

“For now what I want is a meeting between you, me and Voldemort. Agree to the meeting and I’ll give you your Headmaster back.” said Grindelwald.

“Unharmed?” asked Harry.

“Harry what are you doing?” asked Remus.

“Yes unharmed. Regardless of our past I love Albus and he’s been well taken care of.” said Grindelwald.

“Ok, I’ll agree to your meeting.” said Harry.

“I don’t know when it’ll be so I want an oath that when I send for you that you’ll come.” said Grindelwald.

“I, Harry Potter, swear on my life and magic to attend the meeting with Gellert Grindelwald when scheduled. So mote it be.” said Harry and his wand flashed.

“Thank you. I am going to use your floo to leave. Keep the connection open and I’ll send Albus through. And even though oaths get tiresome, I Gellert Grindelwald, swear on my life and magic that I will be returning the real Albus Dumbledore. So mote it be.” said Grindelwald once again with a flash from his wand.

Grindelwald activated the floo and went through. After a few minutes of waiting Dumbledore walked into Grimmauld place. Sirius and Remus checked him over before concluding that he didn’t have any dangerous curses or anything on him and that he was in fact Albus Dumbledore.

They told him what happened and what Harry agreed to and Dumbledore was disappointed but said that there was no way out of it and that they might gain some information from letting the meeting proceed.

Dumbledore returned to Hogwart’s and Sirius walked over to where he kept the liquor and poured three shots of Firewhiskey and gave one to Harry and Remus.

“Here’s to the start of a wonderful New Year.” said Sirius.

**Author’s Note: Please excuse Grindelwald’s rants. They’ll make more sense as the story goes on. Thank you if you’re still reading and thank you to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
